Things Change, People Change
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Season 3 PWP Rickyl One shot. This is a one shot of Rickyl. I wanted to do something different than I've seen. Lori isn't dead in this she survived but her and Rick's relationship didn't make it through her cheating.


Daryl moved through the yard with a determined stride leaving his brother watching after him as he walked away. He was tired of his mouth, it had been non-stop bullshit every since he had came to the prison. Daryl loved his brother but he hated the bastard, he wanted to choke him half the time. Merle was just being an over bearing asshole cause he didn't get why the fuck Daryl was with this group. He blamed Rick for the loss of his hand when in fact it had been his stupid ass all along.

His drug habit had pushed Rick to make a call, granted that call was extreme but Daryl could really say much. There was times he had thought about take a steel pipe to the mans head himself.

Walking into the prison he stormed right past Glenn and into the tombs the tension coming from him keeping people at bay. He heard Glenn call after him but right now he just needed away from everyone before he lost it. He needed space to think and clear his head and think about how to get the group to be okay with Merle. He didn't want to have to choose again. Rick had already through down that gauntlet and he made that choice walking away, it fuckin' hurt walking away from the people he had started to let it but Merle was blood. Blood stick with blood.

So why the fuck was he back here if it came down to blood? He knew it was more than just the group. Rick had been getting to him since back on the farm. He wasn't a stupid man, not in the fuckin' slightest. Just cause he didn't speak up didn't mean he wasn't aware of shit around him. He also knew Lori was aware of her husbands wandering eyes.

It started with them in the woods looking for Sophia. Rick had confessed to him his fears for that girl and he had listened and not talked shit to him like Shane had been doing all day. He looked him straight in the eye and told them things were going to work themselves out. That was the first time Rick had ever put his hands on him. It was brief, a clap to the shoulder but thats when it started.

After that Rick was always talking to him. Asking his opinion on this or that wanting him to check the fences with him, it was always something. And with those somethings it touches became more frequent more lingering. Rick treated him like he was a wild animal that would take your hand if you were to get to close, always gentling his way into a situation with him. With in truth he knew he had a temper but it was just how he is. But Rick kept going with the fleeting touches getting him use to it till he became more bold.

That's when Lori took notice and he knew she was looking for answers. She hadn't came out and said anything to him but those months on the road when Rick had decided he needed to learn about snares and hunting...well it didn't do him any favors with the looks he was getting. Lori was a bitch and there was no way around it. He avoided her the most he could but it was starting to where thin by the time he got to the prison.

By then Rick was usually with him or Carl or by himself. He didn't know what to make of the man. He wasn't queer and he was pretty goddamn sure Rick wasn't into suckin' dick either but with the way the man was looking at him now days he wasn't so sure. What was more troubling was his own reactions to this shit. More than once he'd woke up hard from half remembered dreams that tempted him with ideas of Rick.

"Daryl! Slow up!." That voice drawled not to far behind.

Blowing out a breath he stopped midstep waiting on the problem itself to make his way to him.

"Where you goin'?" Rick smiled.

Daryl glared before looking off not speaking. What did he say to him? Going to blow off steam? He couldn't damn well say that shit without images of his dreams coming back to him of Rick on his knees. He felt his jeans tighten and shifted his weight trying to subtle ease some of the pressure on his groin.

"Just needed a moment by myself." Daryl groused.

Rick nodded but fell instep with him, "Could use that too."

Daryl didn't say anything getting deeper into the tombs than they had been in a long time. No one came down here, there was no reason and that's why Daryl liked it. Even Rick had left this to him but it seemed that this was now somewhere Rick was going with him. Slipping into the old office he moved across and opened the window letting the breeze pull through as he jumped up on the desk laying back over it.

Rick set in the windowsill his eyes on the yard below them. "Merle came to me."

Daryl huffed but waited for him to go on.

"He asked what happened over the months with you..." Rick looked over then and Daryl met his eyes.

"Aint shit happened."

Rick smiled at him his eyes running the length of Daryl's body as he stood up. Daryl watched him with cautious eyes as he neared him. Rick's hands planted on the edge of the desk next to his hip and he loomed over Daryl. "Things change...people change."

Raising an eyebrow, "What are you implying?"

Rick leaned in more, "Think you know." His hip was cocked out while somehow managing to angle his groin towards him. His eyes heated and running over him with desire clear. He wasn't playing around anymore.

He moved faster than Daryl anticipated his mouth slanting over his seeking entrance. Daryl stiffened his mind almost giving him whipflash with the thoughts that burned though his mind. Moving quick he shoved Rick back glaring at him. Raising up he was off the desk quick and was across the room. He knew things had shifted but he didn't know what the fuck to think of what Rick just done. Worse though was the his reaction to it. Shaking his head he stormed for the door blocking Rick out.

"Daryl wait." Rick panted.

Rick grabbed his arm stopping him and Daryl snarled tearing his arm from his grip, "What the fuck are you thinkin' Rick? For fucks sake Lori will kill you and me for that goddamn shit." Daryl spit to the side wiping his mouth.

Rick looked at him for a moment licking his lips his eyes flicking down to his groin then back up. Daryl glared at him aware that he was hard but wanting nothing more than to knock the fuck out of Rick.

"Things..things with Lori have been over since before the farm Daryl. You know that."

Shaking his head at Rick's words he growled knocking him away from him again and moving for the door.

"Don't fuckin' walk away from me Daryl. Everyone else but not me." Rick spoke low.

Daryl spun grabbing ahold of Rick and slamming him into the door hard enough to splinter the glass in the frame. They stared each other down neither backing down their breath mixing in a dangerous cocktail punctuating the game. Rick's hand cupped him through his jeans and Daryl jerked in his pants at the feeling. Rick's hand rubbed harder and Daryl groaned before Rick swallowed it down with a searing kiss.

The sounds of clothes hitting the floor were the only thing hear besides the sounds of their lips locked and their breathing. Rick met his eyes before dropping to his knees and fisting Daryl. He looked up at him his tongue sliding out tentatively flicking against the head of Daryl's cock. Sucking in a breath his chest heaved and Rick's eyes shined before taking him into his mouth.

Daryl groaned his lips parting his teeth clamping down in his tongue as he watched Rick's lips wrapped around his cock. Watching his cock disappear over and over into his hot mouth was driving his breath from his body and he wasn't ready to cum just yet. Grabbing a hand hold on Rick's hair he pulled him up their lips crashing together again.

Rick eyed him before walking to the desk and planting his hands on. Daryl didn't need an invitation and walked quickly to him hands shaking slightly at this new stepping stone in their friendship. Rick pushed back meeting his hips nodding his head making it okay knowing Daryl better than he knew himself. Knowing he was getting ready to walk out.

Rick grabbed his wrist dragging him the rest of the way to him. Daryl slipped his fingers around Rick's entrance testing him and a breath left Rick on a whistle. Spreading him and getting him ready is breathing picking up the more his fingers slipped into him feeling the tightness engulfing his fingers.

Lining himself up with Rick he slid his fingers out of him slipping his tip just inside. Holding back feeling himself tense already he breathed deeply getting his shit together before he lost it right there. When he calmed down he thrust forward Ricks hips banging into the desk knocking it forward. Feeling the intense heat and vice like grip Rick had around his cock he growled picking his pace up each thrust lifting Rick slightly.

"Fuck Daryl." Rick hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't you fuckin' stop."

Leaning forward he bit into the back of Rick's neck his own hands planting on the desk next to Ricks. There bodies slick and sliding together with intensity that Daryl had never experienced before. The sounds of their groaning and panted breaths mixing with that of their bodies meeting at a fierce pace. Feeling his balls tighten jerked Rick's hand off the desk making him fist his cock, Daryl shadowed his motions making him keep pace with him.

Daryl pulled out of him jerking Rick around as he still fisted his cock jerking himself feverishly. Daryl groaned at the image letting go of the base of his cock his seed spilling over Rick's stomach and groin. Rick's breathing hitched and a deep groan rolled through his body as his own orgasm hit him spilling himself over his hands to the floor.

They set looking at each other both trying to get their breathing back to normal neither speaking. Rick slid his fingers through the cum on his stomach looking up at Daryl as he slipped them into his mouth.

"Clean it every bit." Daryl growled.

Rick proceeded to do as he commanded cleaning every bit of him off his body. When he was done they dressed silently while Daryl looked at the bruises on Rick's hips from the desk and his hands. Rick's neck had a deep and clear bite mark bruising on the back of his throat that was going to be noticeable.

Walking back Rick stopped him before they got to the cell block. "This...this is our business Daryl. Not Loris and sure as fuck not Merle's."

Chewing his lip he looked off swiping his hand through his sweat soaked hair. He knew that Rick and Lori were over and considered themselves divorced. They made it clear while they were on the run but it didn't stop the thoughts. He wasn't queer but there was something about Rick that changed shit.

Daryl met his eyes nodding, "I hear you."

Rick smiled at him his eyes flashing over Daryl heatedly before slipping out in the cell block both of them parting ways. Daryl off to deal with the mess that was his brother and try to get him to apologize. Rick to do what was needed to be done before the next run and see his kids. It was like he said though things change, people change. They changed together.


End file.
